


倒数拥抱 （又名我的迪克只有我能抱）

by RickyLover



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢脑洞之神@翛  给的梗。爱你。<br/>ooc注意</p>
    </blockquote>





	倒数拥抱 （又名我的迪克只有我能抱）

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢脑洞之神@翛 给的梗。爱你。  
> ooc注意

“恭喜你们，第一次合作圆满完成任务。”

 

迪克没想到下一秒自己就被罗宾、脉冲和野兽小子围得团团转。这只小队完成了组对以来的第一次任务，尽管任务内容并不算困难，但对于这几个刚刚开始联系团队配合的孩子来说，过程算不上轻松。因此，三个小少年带着还未干透的汗水回到正义山的洞穴里，激动和喜悦的心情难以言表。

 

他们争相拥抱迪克，稚嫩的脸蛋轻轻贴在迪克的胸膛和腰腹。迪克本想像自己的导师那般教导他们不能因此得意忘形，但他看着队员们的神情举...

感谢脑洞之神@翛-沨斓 给的梗。爱你。

ooc注意

 

=============

 

“恭喜你们，第一次合作圆满完成任务。”

 

迪克没想到下一秒自己就被罗宾、脉冲和野兽小子围得团团转。这只小队完成了组对以来的第一次任务，尽管任务内容并不算困难，但对于这几个刚刚开始联系团队配合的孩子来说，过程算不上轻松。因此，三个小少年带着还未干透的汗水回到正义山的洞穴里，激动和喜悦的心情难以言表。

 

他们争相拥抱迪克，稚嫩的脸蛋轻轻贴在迪克的胸膛和腰腹。迪克本想像自己的导师那般教导他们不能因此得意忘形，但他看着队员们的神情举止，恍惚间如同看到了十三岁那年的自己和沃利。于是他伸出手迎接他们的拥抱，享受着这个时刻。

 

当大门徐徐打开，沃利努力掩饰着心焦，朝里面打望那个蓝黑色的身影，第一眼看到的却是这副情形。

 

哈，自己好不容易回来一趟正义山，得不到独处的时间就算了，还得眼睁睁地看着自己的迪克被一群乳臭未干的小毛孩簇拥成一团。自己才光明正大地和迪克拥抱过几回？

 

迪克脸上浮现出一丝尴尬的笑容，但他仍然毫无疑问地看见了沃利。沃利干巴巴地杵在那儿，隔着三米远迪克都能看出到沃利脸上的醋意。“嘿，沃利，如果你也想要一个拥抱的话，那么恭喜你，你可以得到哦！”

 

沃利装作一副满不在意的样子，把脸撇到一边，但是偷偷往回瞟的眼神还是暴露了自己。“我可是成年人！才不会像小孩子一样冲动呢！”

 

可惜他并不擅长伪装。

 

迪克无奈地耸耸肩，并不言语，只在心中默数三秒：

 

三，

 

二，

 

一，.....

 

“嗖——”地一声，三位小队员们只感受到身旁一阵疾风呼啸而过。待他们反应过来，沃利已经扒开了他们，紧紧地抱住了迪克，双手死死地环住迪克的后背，整个身体几乎是严丝合缝地贴在迪克身前，脑袋狠狠地埋进迪克的肩颈。

 

迪克浅笑着拍拍沃利的后背，接着把手伸进进沃利狗狗一般柔软的红色头毛里。

 

“坚持了三秒，比上次直接冲过来有进步了哦。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

=============

 

罗宾，脉冲，BB内心：

 

【哇，感情真好！】

 

【啊，我的眼睛！】

 

......


End file.
